


Fu Inlé (After Moonrise)

by EternallyEcho



Category: Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Crack Relationships, Cute, Cute Ending, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gay Rabbits, Insecurity, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Love Confessions, M/M, Moon, Questioning Belief, Rare Pairings, Romantic Fluff, Some Humor, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEcho/pseuds/EternallyEcho
Summary: Late at night, two rabbits end up getting carried away over a series of conversations. It builds them a bond they've secretly desired.





	Fu Inlé (After Moonrise)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hello Watership archive! You've stumbled upon my first solo Watership Down fanfic.
> 
> Let's start with some quick notes before reading, to set the stage a bit:
> 
> \- Slash-Crack: This will be a story that features a romantic development between two male characters (bucks), aka it's gay. They also have limited chemistry from the source material, so it's an exaggerated idea.
> 
> \- Canon Amalgam AU: Guess who never read the actual book? This writer! So, this story doesn't follow that, but mixes bits of canon from the movie, tv series, and mini-series. (Probably relies heaviest on the last, since that's the most recently viewed.) Cherry-picked what felt right for where the development could do well. A lot also comes from the Wiki page on the series, because browsing takes you places, kids.
> 
> \- Fluffy One-Shot: It's a mushy single chapter that focuses on character development and the relationship. Not a lot of action or hellishness that the rabbits normally go through here.
> 
> I think that provides some fair checks ahead of time. If you're still interested, please feel free to read on, and enjoy!

Under the stars of the cool night, a small brown rabbit gazed up to the sky. His eyes wandered as he traced constellations, silently mapping each out successively. The wind gently gusted through the tree's leaves, and the rabbit glanced overhead to watch as they rustled. Once they quieted, he sighed and surveyed the sky again, fixating on the moon momentarily.

Nose twitching a bit, they fell as the rabbit gazed to the moon, as clouds rolled past it. The darkness couldn't quite blot out the moon from the night, but made it less blinding to look at.

Still, the rabbit turned his attention away, surveying the fields down past the top of the hill he sat upon. He smiled slightly, admiring one of the higher points of the down, and he studied the gentle slopes, spotting a pair of rabbits hopping away, retiring for the evening.

A crunch interrupted his peaceful scenery, as the rabbit's ears jerked up. He leapt from the tree trunk and twisted around, eyes darting back and forth at the dark hill around him.

"Hello?" Shrinking lower to the ground, the rabbit stepped back. Meekly, he continued, "Is…is someone there?"

"Ah, yeah," came a gruff reply. "Hang on a tick, Fiver."

Exhaling, tension drifting, the small rabbit eyed the tree trunk, as a bulkier rabbit ambled out from behind it. He grumbled as he brushed the tuft of fur on his head, a little hair between his ears. His dark red eyes met with the smaller rabbit's softer, brown pair, and he approached.

"Uh…sorry. I was…" The larger rabbit swatted a pebble. "I didn't mean to, uh, intrude or whatnot."

"It's all right, Bigwig." Fiver smiled. "I'm glad it's you."

"Really?" Bigwig raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't expect you to be happy about me popping by at all."

"Well, it's certainly a relief that you're a familiar face."

"Aha."

"But I'm also happy that it's you, as opposed to Hawkbit or Dandelion." Fiver shrugged. "Sometimes, they're a little too much, with the jokes and pranks they love to play."

"Can't argue with that." Bigwig smirked. "Don't think I've ever heard you express anyone as an annoyance though."

"Clearly, you haven't been around Hazel and I enough."

"You two?" Bigwig snorted. "The brothers that get along famously among us?"

"We're not perfect. I've annoyed Hazel even without my visions, and…" Fiver turned away from Bigwig. "Well, if anyone can get under my fur and skin, it's Hazel."

"No way; that I don't buy for a second."

"Then you'll need to pay attention and learn," joked Fiver. "Maybe I can hold your attention a bit longer than Blackberry."

"That's not fair," grumbled Bigwig. "He drones on about too many things, and you know it."

"Actually, I do like listening to him." Fiver turned back with a smile. "He's the smartest of us, you know. He can teach you a lot."

"Or I can come to you for the watered down version of his lengthy topics on 'proper digging formations,' 'balanced diets,' 'herb healing,' or…" Bigwig shook his head. "Frith, how many topics does Blackberry go over?"

"If it weren't for him, we wouldn't have been able to get as far as we have," reminded Fiver. He raised an eyebrow at Bigwig. "He's the reason we were able to help you with that snare."

"Right, that." Bigwig swallowed, and rubbed behind his neck. "Well, um. He might have been the one to figure that one, but…" He avoided Fiver's gaze, picking at the tree trunk instead. "You're the one to, uh, help…rescue me," he muttered. "So, that's more to your credit."

"One rabbit doesn't make a warren—"

"On their own, yeah, I got that," interrupted Bigwig. He sighed as his ears fell, returning his attention to Fiver. "But, that was still you that chewed your face raw for me."

"Ah, I…I did do that, didn't I?"

"You did." Bigwig rubbed behind his neck. "Never really got to thank you properly for it. So, uh…thank you, for that."

"Is that why you came out to find me?" Fiver tilted his head. "I'm pretty sure you've already given thanks."

"Not properly," repeated Bigwig. "Cowslip's was a paradise turned nightmare for me, literally could've been my end, but…you saved me." He swallowed again and shivered. "You were the one that warned me, and then helped me after I continued on against said warnings."

"Of course." Fiver hopped a little closer to Bigwig. "Just because we disagree didn't mean that I'd even consider abandoning you." He chuckled. "This goes back to what I told you about Hazel and I before."

"But that's different," insisted Bigwig. "Hazel wouldn't…he's not like me when you two don't get on, and that—"

"Still doesn't matter." Fiver reached up with his paw, but dropped it. "You could have outright hated me, Bigwig, and I would've have done it all the same, if not better."

"Fiver…"

Though they waited quietly under the tree, Bigwig failed to follow up. With a nod, Fiver spun back around, facing out to the down again.

"There's nothing more you need to add, Bigwig." He sat down and stared ahead. "You owe me nothing, and you do plenty for us all as it is."

"But that's not something for you," protested Bigwig, and he hopped behind Fiver. "It's not about owing you, it's about showing you proper gratitude."

"I don't need it." Fiver leaned back. "Really, I do appreciate it, but even if I agreed with you, I don't have need of anything in particular."

"How about want?" Bigwig waited as Fiver didn't answer. "Tell me what you want, then."

"There's a lot that I want, but you're not able to give me any of that, Bigwig."

"Oh yeah? Try me."

"They're not attainable desires, Bigwig." Fiver smiled as he glanced back. "You can't stop my visions any more than I can."

"What's that have to do with…?" Bigwig's ears lowered again. "Oh, Fiver—"

"It's something I'm still learning to live with." He returned his attention to the sky. "Sometimes we just need to accept what roles we're given."

"Sounds like rubbish, that." Bigwig flopped down next to Fiver. "You do what you want to do."

"Honestly, it's not always that easy—"

"Nothing's easy. But you do what you want anyway."

"Maybe." Fiver sighed. "It can be harder when everyone perceives you in a certain way, though."

"Huh?"

"Well, the others see me in different ways, but it's all specific," clarified Fiver. "Hazel's little brother. Freak with visions. The group runt."

"Now hold on—"

"Are you really going to contest those?" Fiver turned to Bigwig, who shut his mouth. "Didn't think so." He exhaled and turned away. "After all, you see me as those."

"No, I used to see you as…ok, fine, Hazel's brother with strange visions, yes," relented Bigwig. "But, but! I've gotten better."

"Just Hazel's brother now?"

"Just Fiver."

Blinking, Fiver twisted back to Bigwig, ears and eyebrows raised. His cheeks were a bit red, and his mouth parted open. Bigwig snorted and avoided his gaze, his cheeks a bit red as well.

"What? That surprising to you?"

"I…it's the…" Fiver scratched the top of his head. "I think that is the first I've heard that."

"Don't tell me that." Bigwig's ears fell. "You're you. Someone had to tell you that before."

"…Uh…"

"Forget it." Bigwig shook his head and returned his attention to Fiver. "Anyway, if you want everyone else to see you differently, you got to act how you want to be seen."

"Perhaps, yes." Sitting forward, Fiver placed his forearms down. "But some things simply stick."

"Rubbish."

"Think so?" Fiver smirked and faced Bigwig. "Tell me, what do you think of the Black Rabbit?"

"Wait, what?" Bigwig shook his head. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Answer me."

"…He's…" Shrugging, Bigwig sat back. "He's the manifestation of death itself?"

"See, you and pretty much every other rabbit agree on those points."

"That's what we grow up hearing, isn't it?" Snorting, he leaned forward again. "It's a depiction that's religiously passed on for generations."

"Right, and that's my point."

"…Huh?"

"Let's break this down bit by bit." Fiver shifted back around to Bigwig. "First, gender."

"What?"

"We all assume that the Black Rabbit of Inlé is a buck, but how would anyone know that?" He waited as Bigwig narrowed his eyes, raising an eyebrow. "Anyone that would know the Black Rabbit should be dead, right? So, how did we decide that the Black Rabbit is a buck?"

"Well, uh." Bigwig rubbed behind his neck. "That's, ah, that's…I don't know! That's how we know him!"

"Or maybe that's how we know her." Fiver shrugged. "Some rabbits think that a doe variant is just as likely."

"Nah, a doe wouldn't be…" Biting his mouth shut, Bigwig glanced back to the tree, and surveyed the hill around them. "Um…well…"

"Go on."

"…Ok, so maybe he's a she."

"Are you sure?"

"No!" Bigwig whirled back around. "Fiver, what are you getting at? The Black Rabbit isn't defined by gender anyway!"

"Exactly."

"What?!"

"You got it right there, that the Black Rabbit of Inlé shouldn't even be defined how we've been taught." Fiver grinned. "That doesn't make sense for an unknown entity, does it?"

"So…then…" Growling, Bigwig shook his head, ripping up grass. "Then what do we call them?!"

"That."

"…Them?"

"Yes."

"But that doesn't—"

"Buck or doe?"

"We…don't know."

"Right, so?"

"… _They_ are the manifestation of death itself." A snort. "Is that it?"

"Nope, that's the first part." Fiver smiled. "Next part: their role."

"Now what?"

"Tell me again, what does the Black Rabbit do?"

"Comes to collect rabbits that died and take them to a warren for the dead," rambled Bigwig. "Why am I telling that to you? Don't you know the stories?"

"Certainly." Fiver nodded. "I know what we've been told. But that's just it."

"What's it?"

"We're given those stories that go on about how the Black Rabbit of Inlé comes to collect the departed for their shadowy warren, right?" Fiver gazed out to the sky again.

"Yeah?"

"Is that what we're supposed to know about them though?"

"…Fiver, you're losing me."

"Keep up, then!" He laughed as Bigwig scowled. He cleared his throat. "Our stories tell us about how El-ahrairah is this great and brave trickster. Lord Frith is the mighty, omnipotent being that shines above us all and helped create the earth around us." He then pointed at the moon. "And the Black Rabbit of Inlé is the creature that collects the dead, the one that everyone fears."

"Um, yeah." Bigwig shrugged. "So?"

"How come it's all like that?"

"Because…that's how it happened?"

"Is it?"

"…This is another one of those 'we don't really know at all' things, is it then?"

"Yes."

"Ok…so…" He hesitated a moment and huffed, thought for a minute, and dropped backwards. "No, I'm still lost." Bigwig grasped at his face. "Fiver, Bluebell and Dandelion are the storytellers, not me." He groaned. "What do you want me to come up with here?"

"Nothing, I'm teaching you."

"Frith, you're Blackberry now?"

"Just hush and listen."

"Fine."

"Inlé." Fiver pointed ahead at the moon. "That's it, right there."

"…Yeah…?"

"But it's also meant to be darkness and death." He tapped at the grass near Bigwig and leaned closer to him. "Even you would curse out 'Inlé' when something frustrates you, right?"

"Sometimes." Bigwig stared up at the sky over him, shifting his attention between the stars. "Personally I tend to use Frith's name, nothing stronger—that's not what you're getting at."

"Nope."

"Go on."

"Look, put it simply, Inlé and the Black Rabbit are viewed terribly simply because they're associated with night, darkness, and what we consider the unknown." Fiver rolled over and pointed up at the sky. "And it's frightening when we don't know or have the answers, that's true. Even I see the Black Rabbit as a harbinger of death foremost." He sighed. "But that's just how we've been raised, and what our stories teach us." Fiver traced at the stars and constellations again. "It's never really considered anything for the Black Rabbit of Inlé to be anything else."

"…Can you give me the simpler version?"

"Same as before, we don't really know about our heroes and creatures of the myths we've been told." Fiver dropped his arms. "For all we know, the Black Rabbit is just a mysterious yet misunderstood rabbit that wants to protect those that get lost after death. Maybe they're our savior, not El-ahrairah and his offers to join his Owsla after passing."

"Such blasphemy Fiver," teased Bigwig.

"Probably how anyone else would see it." Fiver closed his eyes. "We're not supposed to sympathize with the Black Rabbit, after all." He opened them and stared into the sky. "No one should be so strange."

"…Fiver…"

"Do you get it yet?" He rolled to his side and faced Bigwig. "That's entire _generations_ of a story passed down, and how almost no one is meant to question each role." Fiver returned his attention skyward. "Some things just stick."

Both quieted and kept their eyes on the starry night, with only a soft gust to interrupt their silence. Wincing, Bigwig shifted his eyes from the sky to Fiver, back and forth a bit, and then grumbled before he rolled back over to his fellow rabbit.

"No, you know what?" Bigwig smacked his paw down on the grass, the crunch getting Fiver to jump. "That's still rubbish!"

"How?" Fiver glanced to the bigger rabbit. "I just proved how we look at—"

"You went on about how we're supposed to see things…or, uh, how we've come to understand them," corrected Bigwig. "But you're only looking at it like that, and not thinking about growth."

"…Your turn, then." Fiver smiled and fully turned to Bigwig. "Explain."

"It's like with me." He sat up and picked at the grass. "Never really was sure about a lot, really, but I thought I knew Owsla at least. But even that got messed up for me, with how Threarah ran us back in Sandleford." He glanced at Fiver, but went back to plucking grass blades. "Come out here, and I think I've got the leg up, at least knowing how to survive with Owsla training, yeah?" He scoffed. "Turns out that I'm one that should've ended up dead before we came to the down here."

"Bigwig, that's not—"

"Hang on now, hang on." Bigwig faced Fiver and stopped ripping the grass. "That's the thing, though. Thought I knew what was what, nearly choked over it." He chuckled. "And you're why I get to laugh about that now."

"Big…"

"Look, I can't really put it in a clever way like you did, what with Inlé and all." Bigwig sighed. "But you got me to change. You and Hazel." He smirked. "Sure, Hazel snapped into leadership like no one would've seen coming, but you, Fiver…you're something else." He shook his head and placed his paw down as Fiver opened his mouth. "I told you to hang on, I'm not finished." Fiver closed his mouth and nodded. "See, with you, Fiver, you…" Bigwig sighed. "You're the kind of rabbit to take something and turn it into something else. Even tonight, you take what we've known for all our lives, and you make it so we look at it differently."

"But…" Fiver clamped his paws over his mouth. He uttered in a muffle, "Sorry."

"It's fine." Bigwig leaned over to Fiver. "But that's you, Fiver. You get these…these really horrific visions, stuff that would make a rabbit as tough as me feel all kinds of awful, break me down…and you work with them." He smiled, but it faded as he caught Fiver's frown. "What?"

"They don't…Bigwig, I feel like I fall apart every time." Fiver curled into himself. "That's probably a lot of the reason I'm…well, I'm how I am."

"Wait, I've got to get this out right." Bigwig inhaled, held a breath, and exhaled it. "Ok, look. Those visions, yeah, they're scary. And I get that they overwhelm you, but that's the thing, I didn't really understand that before." He smiled again. "But you changed me because of how you handled it."

"How I what?"

"You heard me." He chuckled. "This what it feels like, being smart enough to be a step ahead? Frith, I get why Blackberry enjoys it so much now."

"Now you've lost me."

"Fiver, you take a vision and you use it to put you ahead of danger." He smiled as he dropped his shoulders. "And you do that because you want to keep everyone safe."

"Well, yes." Fiver blinked and tilted his head. "Isn't that what anyone would do?"

"No, and that's what I'm getting at." He watched as Fiver sat up straight. "Some rabbits would let those visions haunt them, or wave it off as a bad dream. Others would get crippled by them, and just wait out the awful things to happen." Bigwig shifted his weight around. "But you, Fiver, you don't quit. Sure, it rips you apart, dealing with those things, seeing the worst of what's to come, but even as it torments you, even when you don't want to deal with it, you do." He nodded. "You have this hope that drives you past it all, beliefs that keep you with it. Hazel will lead everyone to Watership Down and after. Bigwig can win fights to keep us safe. Strawberry's flay won't get us sick this time, probably." Fiver laughed and Bigwig grinned. "Maybe that last one is the risky part." He shook his head. "But that's what I've learned about you, Fiver: you're hopeful, you're caring, and you let those drive you more than anything else."

"Actually, I…I thought those described you better, Bigwig."

"Me? No, I, uh, I've just got a short fuse and like fighting." He snorted. "That's, ah, that's not really anything great."

"Are you joking?" Fiver chuckled. "You fight for others. Not only are you brave about it, but you throw yourself into danger all the time." He beamed as Bigwig's cheeks flushed. "We've both seen others that just sink with that kind of power, how they feel like that gives them dominance over others. It's that strength and fierceness that could make you into a bully or a monster. But that's not you at all." Fiver reached out and gently placed his paw on Bigwig's foot. "Sure, you love the thrill it gives, but you fight just as much for everyone else here as you do yourself. And that makes you more than just a fighter; you're a protector, a guardian."

"Whoa, ok, back up." Bigwig coughed, covering his reddened face, and shuddered. "You're laying it on a little too thick there."

"Sorry." Fiver blinked and shook his head. "Actually, no I'm not, because I'm right."

"Fi…"

"Tell me I'm wrong." Fiver sat back and brought his arms down. "Tell me you're not as protective of others as I think."

"You know, I don't think as highly of myself as you seem to," confessed Bigwig. "I, um, I can throw my weight around, and, uh, I do pick on some others a bit."

"Ok, but, you also help keep everyone in line for Hazel, so that's a good use for that," countered Fiver. "And again, am I wrong about you wanting to keep others safe and help us all survive?"

"That's what we all do."

"Bigwig, you're sounding more like me now." Fiver frowned. "You're going on about how I don't see how I rise above my flaws, and yet you're weighing yourself down with yours?"

"Yeah, ha, well…" Bigwig cleared his throat. "…Maybe I'm a bit more insecure than I like admitting." He lowered his eyes and scowled at Fiver. "Don't tell anyone about that, by the way. Ever. I mean it."

"What could I possibly gain from that?" Fiver shook his head. "Never you mind, I wouldn't dream of it."

"Good." Bigwig's ears drooped. "Uh…sorry. Shouldn't be so rough on you, especially when you're trying to be nice to me."

"That's all right," eased Fiver. "You've been pretty patient with me tonight, and that's…" He blinked and tilted his head. "That's…"

"Fiver?"

"Why haven't you gotten annoyed with me much tonight, Bigwig?" Fiver scratched at his ear. "I've been a bit playful and teased you some, but…doesn't that usually bother you, whenever anyone does that?"

"Um…" Bigwig swallowed. "Well, you know, it's…I've been meaning to…like I went over before, I just, you know, I want to do right by you, after you've saved my life, and all you do for everyone here, including me."

"But it's been a while since Cowslip's," reminded Fiver. "And you get annoyed when anyone else does that sort of thing around you, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, with others, sure." Bigwig shrugged. "But, um, you're not like them. It's not like with Hawkbit and Dandelion, trying to get a rise and a laugh off of me."

"Still, you've been…really, really patient with me. Even Hazel, Hyzenthlay, and Holly can get on your nerves." Fiver sank down. "Did I do something wrong or am I not seeing something? Or did—?"

"No, Fiver, it's not…" Bigwig huffed. "I just…I'm trying…you deserve better because of all you do, so I…I just want to give that…to you…?" He scratched at the tuft of fur on his head. "Uh…that sounded better in my head…"

"Usually does." Fiver smiled. "Doesn't matter, and I shouldn't be questioning you over that. After all, you did come to see me, so…" Fiver perked up and his ears twitched with his whiskers. "Wait, I never really got a clear answer on that." He tilted his head. "Why did you come out here to see me?"

"Besides the thanking bit?"

"Come off it, why else?"

"Ha, ok, well…" Coughing a bit, Bigwig pushed his feet together. "Just, ah, well, I saw you, earlier, all alone up here, and…well, Hazel keeps spending time with Hyzenthlay, and I know that's harder on you than you're letting on—"

"Oh, no, it's fine," interjected Fiver. "They're so happy when they're together."

"Right, but, that's your brother," specified Bigwig. "And you two did a lot together for years, yeah? Him just leaving you out more often—"

"Part of growing and making his own life." Fiver forced a smirk. "He's got a good spark with Zen, so, who am I to interrupt that? Ha, it's, ah, it's cute."

"…Fiver, who are you even with when you're not around Hazel?"

"Me? Oh, I just, well, I try to, uh, socialize with…" Fiver paused as Bigwig cocked an eyebrow at him. "…Ok, I usually end up alone."

"Ah-huh."

"But, that's not a problem!"

"No, huh?"

"Not at all. It gives me time to think, and time to…to take my space." Fiver nodded. "Yes, yes, it gives me plenty good, being alone now and again."

"Mm." Bigwig lowered his eyes as Fiver shifted his weight around. "If you think so."

"…Honestly, it might not even be serious," theorized Fiver. "After all, I think he's talked about Clover before. And there was another doe, starts with a 'P,' I think…what was her name again…?"

"So, now it's that he won't be with Hyzenthlay?"

"No, no, no, they could be, I mean, just not definite, right?" Fiver's ears dropped down behind him. "…Or maybe it is. And then they'll be happy together."

"And then they were mates."

"Oh Lord Frith, they could be _mates_." Fiver clasped his paws over his mouth. "I could be an uncle before I know it."

"Ho, calm down there, Fiver." Bigwig laughed. "Those things take time…usually."

"How am I supposed to be a good rabbit of guidance to them?" Fiver dragged his paws over his head and down his ears. "I-I don't even have myself together—"

"Fiver!" Bigwig grabbed onto Fiver's shoulders. "Relax, ok? Take everything one day at a time."

"But—"

"No, none of that." He shook Fiver. "One day at a time. Ok?"

"…Ok."

Both rabbits exhaled and let their bodies deflate. Bigwig lowered his arms and looked out to the down below them, surveying the meadow. Fiver slouched and stared into the sky again. Following his gaze now, Bigwig gazed out and pointed at one of the constellations.

"Is that one Rabscuttle?"

"No, he's over there." Fiver took Bigwig's arm and traced where the stars formed a thin rabbit shape. "That's him. Over there would be…I think that one's Darzin."

"Ah."

His attention shifted down to his arm, and he followed Fiver's along his. Dropping them, Fiver glanced away, looking to bushes below the hill. Bigwig chuckled.

"Not going to bite, you know."

"Oh, no, I don't think, I mean, I just…" Fiver rubbed his arm. "I just…don't want to overcrowd you or anything."

"And how would you manage that one?" Bigwig rested his paw on Fiver's shoulder. "It's just us out here."

"Right, yes, but it's…" Fiver dug his foot into the dirt and grass beneath him. "I guess I don't want…I…"

"…Yes…?"

"…I don't know." Fiver hung his head. "I…lost my train of thought."

"Hm. That's the trouble with smart ones like you and Blackberry."

"Keep mentioning Blackberry, and I'm going to assume it's him you really want to go see," teased Fiver as he picked his head up again.

"Ha, never."

"You sure?" Fiver smirked. "I'll bet he'd be delighted to give a late night lecture on not disrupting beauty sleep."

"Don't even joke like that, because I'm sure he's got that one saved up," mocked Bigwig. "Last thing I need…"

"Yet here you are, with me."

"You're not exasperatingly smart," differentiated Bigwig. "You show more heart and care than he does, and I like listening to you."

"Really?"

"Uh…well, yeah." Bigwig rubbed his paw over his face. "You, uh, you're calming at times, you know?"

"Me? The worrywart, I'm the calming one?"

"To me, yeah." Bigwig shrugged. "You may have those awful visions and get panicked from time to time, but when you're relaxed, there's no one better to listen to, you know."

"Frith, Bigwig…" Fiver blushed. "That's…definitely a first I've heard that one."

"Yeah, well…" Bigwig cleared his throat, still covering his face. "Just, uh, don't go off telling that one either, all right?"

"Sure, yeah." He itched at his nose and whiskers. "Would be nice to, though."

"To what?"

"Tell someone about that nice of a compliment."

"Um, you know, it's a…if, uh, if you must, then—"

"No, no, that's fine." Fiver weakly laughed. "If anyone heard that it came from you, that might give off the wrong idea."

"How so?"

"Oh, just…" He swallowed. "Doesn't that sound like you'd have a soft spot?"

"For you?"

"Ah, in general, but…I suppose that too."

"Huh…"

They quieted and looked at one another. Fiver blinked as he stared into Bigwig's eyes, the dark red keeping his attention. Bigwig's eyes shifted a bit, as he gazed into Fiver's, a bit brighter as the smaller rabbit looked up to him.

"…What is it?"

"Nuh-nothing." Bigwig shook his head. "Just…your eyes reflect the starlight."

"They do?"

"Yeah, it's…nice." He buried his face into his paws. "I need to stop."

"Please don't." Fiver shuddered, as Bigwig picked his face back up. "It's just…I…I like hearing you, um…you say such nice things, at least tonight, so I…"

"…Want me to keep going?" He smirked as Fiver nodded to him. "Ha, well, all this talk about Inlé, from before, just…well, you were reminded about how you were considered an outcast?"

"Yes."

"That's…not how I was thinking of it." Bigwig swallowed. "I, uh…you stand out just like it does in the night."

"…Big and round?"

"Going by that, we're talking about me."

Bursting out, Fiver clamped his paws over his mouth, stifling his laughter. He glanced up as Bigwig grinned, chuckling as well, and both laughed together for a bit. They quieted back down, fixated on each other again.

"Actually, uh…bright. Draws attention."

"I think you're trying too hard."

"No, uh, I think I've got this." He puffed out his chest. "It's hard, because you're like everything from the night, you know? You've got this…I don't know, a bit of a mysterious air about you, something unknown, with those visions and sometimes how you're a bit slow to open up…but then you get the stars to light up, and that's like how you open up, showing off all your sides." Bigwig smiled as his cheeks burned. "You've got the ones that show how you care, how smart you can be, your fears, your hopes, each telling different stories like the stars do. And that's just…beautiful, I suppose…"

Fiver waited as Bigwig brushed his fur, evading his gaze. Both of their faces flushed a bright red, as the wind gently blew past them.

"…You've _got_ to let me tell someone about all that."

"Not a chance."

"Please?"

"Nope." Bigwig picked at Fiver's nose. "Your ears only."

"Can I at least get you to tell me that every day?"

"Huh?"

"Would you…would you be able to come out with me, tell me that, each night?" Fiver folded his arms together. "Hearing that from you just…here, feel." He pulled Bigwig's paw against his chest, as Bigwig's ears raised from the quick and heavy heartbeat. "That feels…I-I don't know, exciting? Bigwig, I haven't felt this in ages, and hearing all of that sweet stuff from you—"

"Uh, it's…not _that_ sweet…"

"Are you joking?" Fiver giggled. "That kind of talk would get anyone livened up. And from you, especially—"

"Too strange?"

"Not at all." He beamed. "There's no way to play around with it, so I…I'm just getting on with it." Fiver sucked in a breath, and slowly released it. "Bigwig, for a little while now, I just…I really like having you around me. You're fierce, brave, but you have this lovely heart that not everyone gets to see." He dropped his shoulders. "And it's so brilliant when you share it. There's this fire that crackles in your eyes, when you're really getting passionate about something. Like when you train or fight, sometimes when you're famished and get a good look over delicious flay, or when you…when you've talked with me a few times tonight, it looked the same." Fiver's blush deepened. "May, um, maybe I'm completely off, but…you're coming to know me pretty well, and you told me about how you like it when I'm calm, but you calm me down, so…" He shook his head. "Sorry, I…it's just, you can put me at ease about anything. How I look, most people focus on me being a little runt, but you're sitting here comparing me to the best parts of the night. How I get worried over so many small things to come in the future, but you've helped bring me back to here and now. Just…the ways you can make me laugh, how you see me under a light that no one else looks at me, that's…" Fiver swallowed. "To me, it's…everything that I want…"

"Oh, so…" Bigwig grinned beneath his reddened face. "What was that before, about the desires and giving you something you want, then?"

"You've got me there." Fiver nodded. "I…I would want that. And…I'd…I'd really like sharing in that with you, so…so—"

He gasped, as Bigwig lifted his head up. They gazed quietly into one another's eyes and waited, as the world around them quieted again, save for a heavy hammering pair of hearts.

"…Normally, I'm not good at, uh, r…romance," admitted Bigwig. He leaned down closer to Fiver's face, guiding him up. "But…um…if I, uh, if I…would you let me…?"

"Bigwig?"

"Yeah?"

"Please do."

Softly, their lips met, and both jumped a bit at the connection. Hesitating, they leaned back into one another, and pecked together again. Bigwig leaned back, caught Fiver's smile, and leaned forward, scooping his face up as they kissed again. Both shifted their faces, moving into their kiss, and held to one another as they continued. Slowly, they broke apart, exhaling out as they barely separated, and allowed the warmth of one another's breaths wash them over.

"Wow…"

"Ha, yeah…"

They grinned at one another, still holding close to one another. Fiver reached forward and licked up at Bigwig's neck, licking up to his face. Giggling, Bigwig licked down at him, and nuzzled his cheek against Fiver's forehead. Slowly, he brought himself lower, and the two rubbed together, nuzzling in as they kissed each other.

Parting again, they still kept their paws together, and gazed into one another's eyes. Neither stopped smiling, as their chests rose and fell with each breath.

"Um."

"What is it?" Bigwig stroked Fiver's cheek.

"Does…are we mates now?"

"Oh! Uh…" He cleared his throat. "Well…uh, I think we need to see how it works first, probably." Bigwig smiled. "But, if we are, I'd like that."

"Me too." Fiver grinned back to him. "Maybe more than like."

"Just a bit," teased Bigwig, pressing his nose to Fiver's. "A little like love, perhaps."

"Absolutely."

"Can't think of another rabbit I'd rather."

"Me either."

Tickling one another, they rubbed their noses together and giggled. Pulling back, they paused and looked to the moon and stars again.

"It's…a bit late, right?"

"Yeah, Hazel will kill us if we can't get up tomorrow morning," realized Bigwig. "So, uh…let's go get some rest."

"Right, sure." Bigwig guided Fiver back toward the tree, but he slowed as the bigger rabbit glanced back to him. "Um…shouldn't we…let go?"

"Hm?"

"This." Fiver raised their paws, still close together. "If anyone else is still up, they'll see."

"Mm, yeah." He paused, but then shrugged. "Ah well. If it bothers you, we can."

"Doesn't it bother you?"

"Nah." Bigwig smirked. "Was nervous before we kissed, but anyone that makes a fuss now can expect a sharp kick to the face."

"Oh, Bigwig!" Fiver tugged at him.

"What?" He laughed. "You're my buck, and I'm yours, so…that's that."

"…You're oddly more romantic than you realize," teased Fiver, as he brought himself closer to Bigwig.

"Maybe you're the one rubbing off on me," credited Bigwig.

"Ah, I don't quite think so."

"No?"

"Well…maybe I'm softening you up a little bit."

"Ha, you got your work cut out for you, then."

"Think I'll manage." Fiver smiled. "You open me up, I'll soften you."

"Sounds like a plan."

They closed back in together, as they passed the tree and made their way down the hill, back to the burrows beneath the down. They slowed for a moment, glanced up to the starry sky once more, smiled back to each other, and made their way in for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray, they're a couple!
> 
> Some spoiler discussion below, in case you haven't seen one version or another of the shows.
> 
> So, why write up a story for Bigwig and Fiver? They seemed like a cute pairing in my head, and I played around with a few times back before the mini-series came out. In the books, both get paired off with does that don't get a lot of attention, for obvious reasons.
> 
> Furthermore, though, neither really gets a strong display of romance in the shows after. Bigwig gets a partner named Spartina in the cartoon series, which was an interesting take, and then (bizarrely) with the gender-flipped Strawberry at the last few minutes of the mini-series, because rabbit romance everywhere for this version!
> 
> Fiver, meanwhile, has yet to have his partner (Vilthuril) given proper development on screen, if she's even utilized at all. (Though...I think people pick a doe from Efrafa that shows up on screen and label it has her, in "blink and you miss it" cameos. I guess those count?) Needless to say, neither is incredibly noteworthy for a balanced relationship, in my opinion.
> 
> Both characters, however, have dynamic roles in the story, and are closely linked to supporting Hazel. Their personalities, however, not only play off nicely against Hazel, but one another. Bigwig's tough and picks fights, a bit of a bully, but has heart, wants what's best for the other rabbits, and is fairly liked. Fiver's wise and tends to dislike conflict, a bit timid, and something of an outcast, but cares the world for his brother. Just highlighting those alone makes them seem like they could be foils for one another as much as they are to Hazel.
> 
> And then the dumb idea hit my mind: "Hey, instead of hating each other, what if they were into each other?" Because shippers are weird, my readers.
> 
> Honestly, there was interest for me when I was reviewing the cast of the story. The biggest moment for Bigwig and Fiver is with Cowslip's warren, and then they kind of just mellow out with one another, and their interactions following this are limited, in spite of this event being something that should have more impactful progressions to their relationship, but never really seems to.
> 
> To go with this, both are given partners that tend to worsen their negative traits. For Fiver, his partner is also described as having visions, and both are said to be left alone in their mystic world, essentially stating that they're better off as outcasts from their friends. Bigwig's partners do him no better, given that Spartina brings out hostility and aggression that doesn't quite temper him (fire on fire, I suppose?) while Strawberry holds a passive personality that doesn't even attempt to negate his ferocity. Both Bigwig and Fiver basically take the sharp points of their personalities and veer off down those paths, giving reason for both to further distance themselves from others.
> 
> Meanwhile, Bigwig and Fiver combined balance one another out fairly well, given that they have foiled personalities to one another, but also have common points that allow the two to line up. Both care for others and do what they can to help their fellow rabbits, both are loyal to the end and show conviction in their resolve to follow their leader and beliefs, and both have a good room for growth that makes them each as compelling as the main character. The idea of them being linked isn't so much to follow an "opposites attract" mold, but rather a mixture between that and "like attracts like," which harmonizes both well.
> 
> Or maybe I'm just a little too into my own shipping nonsense, because there's always that. (It'd probably help if I understood the material better, ha.)
> 
> Anyway, I'm hoping you found the concept of this couple as endearing as I did, or at least enjoyed reading this far along to see where it went. I understand this is a very small fandom, but I do hope that it appeals to some. Feedback would also be greatly appreciated, so if you could, I'd love that!
> 
> Thank you very much for reading this one-shot.


End file.
